Wrecked Up Tidal Wave Dream
by Terradoll
Summary: Slight crossover.  My wrecked up dream about Ocean City almost being flooded, Ash almost being killed and Masquerade saving everybody and somehow the whole this is Team Rocket's fault!  Crack fic, yhea definetly a crack fic.  ONE-SHOT


**This was a weird dream I actually had the other night. This is a Pokemon and Bakugan crossover, hopefully a one-shot. Possibly a two-shot. I'm not sure if I can fit it all in one chapter. Oh well!**

**I do not own Bakugan nor Pokemon**

**

* * *

**

Ok, it was late and I was a grandma's. Mom was at a party and so was Dad, so they left me at Mam and Pap's. That was fine by me! The room was dark, I was INCREDIBLY moody for my once-a-month-present was WAYY over stopping date and I had screwed up my science project at my friend's house. Not to mention I had been part of Kaya's crazy pillow fight and tried to kick Larissa in a mock fight but she blocked it with her elbow and my almost-broken foot was only healed by watching Edward Cullen till 10:30.

The room, even after several visits, was still a bit unfamilier and a sliver of light came through the heavy curtains behind the Queen bed. I tossed, I turned, I put in my iPod and listened to "21 Guns" by Green Day so I wouldn't claw my head open, and finally fell asleep.

And almost every night I have a weird dream, but none about anime and none as weird as this

* * *

"I know, that was a great movie!" said my friend who I can't remember who it was as we walked on the beach with another friend of mine who was very short. The water looked oddly green and the sky was a blue-ish grey.

"I didn't even read the book, let alone see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part one," I said to her as we passed the empty white lifegaurd chair.

Suddenly, the tide rapidly came in and the water was reaching toward us. Seconds ago it was several feet away.

"Um, wasn't the water just out there?" I asked to my friend. The water reached the lifeguard stand and hit our knees. The water then began to pull back and I knew what tht meant. Tsunami. But this was the EAST COAST! Tsunamis didn't form in the Atlantic Ocean.

"RUUN!" I shouted and me and my friend and I ran. The short friend went right under it, the wave shadowing her.

"It's the Deathly Hallows..." she said, stunned. "RUN YOU IDIOT!" I shouted at her. She stood there and soon we were off.

I started running past the boardwalk that was shadowed by concrete buildings. I ran to the main intersection where the McDonalds is, but instead there was a Boston Market and red gas station and a peanut store! (this is always like this in my Ocean City dreams...)

I ran to the edge of the island and remembered that INCONVEINENT things in real life just HAVE to happen in dreams, and of course the 9th street bridge was still out.

Now, explain this. There was a swinging Ferris wheel being run by a girl in my school named Abby. For some odd reason I ran around it and back to the boardwalk. I reached Playland's Castaway Cove which is also very different in my dreams. It is MUCH larger and brighter, lights and rides galore. A place where Cassidy and I could NOT get bored after and hour or two.

I looked at the tidal wave forming not to far away. 'How can they calmly ride the rides and not notice the wave?' I thought. Pictures of Ocean City flooded filled my mind. Worst pictures ever, and I'd been having them in my dreams alot lately thanks to the Hurricane Earl threat.

That's when I noticed it. The wave was forming sideways, and awkward sideways. It was facing South, towards 32nd street. I realized I could save myself if I ran to Kira's.

I turned and ran. The boardwalk was now two stories and went in-and-out. 7th Street Surf Shop was on the second floor. I ran to it and...

BANG!

My POV went from seeing where my body was to seeing wherever on the island without interaction (you thought that was a gun, didn't you XD)

I saw Misty from Pokemon on the island carrying Togepi in her arms, running North on the boardwalk. Only now the boardwalk was lined with San Francisco like houses, pale pink and yellow townhouses.

She seemed to have the same idea I had. Run North and you won't be hit by the wave. She ran past 7th Street where I was hanging with Kira. She ran to the end of the whole island (shorter in my dreams) and reached a wet cave. Brock and Tracy were inside. She put Togepi in there and went back outside where there were there was a forest of green palm trees.

OCEAN CITY DOSEN'T HAVE PALM TREES!

There was a bush underneath one of the short palm trees, and it was SWARMING with Bakugan! Suddenly, Misty became Runo, blue pigtails and everything. Especially the temper. Then Masquerade materialized next to her.

"What are YOU doing here?" she asked. There was no shadowing on him, but the colors were very bright. He never said anything, and reached into the bush, pushing away branches.

The bush revealed a Darkus Hydranoid and Aqous Bakugan from Elifin's Forest. The just stared at him. Masquerade picked out Hydranoid and said, "Hydranoid, it's time to go" and dissapeared in a swirl of color.

"Hey! GET BACK HERE!" shouted Runo the the empty air. Behind the tree, a purple haired man and a red haired woman appeared.

"Prepare for trouble"

"And make it double"

"To infect the world with devastation"

"To unite All peoples within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the Stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket Blasts off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight fight fight"

"Mewoth that's right!" shouted a small cat Pokemon.

Runo cocked her head to the right, "Who?" she asked. From wherever the heck I was, I was asking, "why does it say 'to unite all peoples?' I thought they were the bad guys. I guess they're stupider than I thought."

The woman go irritated and pushed past Runo and jumped into the calm water there. The man and cat ran after her and followed, jumping into the Atlantic that South was raging.

Runo shrugged and went back to the cave and transformed into Misty again.

"Misty, I think there's another island over there. Maybe we can stay there" said Brock, pointing North. He reached a boat on the end of Ocean City and took off with Tracey. Misty stayed in the cave with Togepi, huddled up in the back. The rock of the cave was slick and gray and wet. Almost like a wet Silly Putty cave.

"Ash, wherever you are, I hope you're safe" she pleaded.

* * *

From wherever the heck I was, I was laughing. Ash was NOT safe! The idiot! He thought the maybe he would be safe if he stood directly behind the wave.

For some odd reason, a wooden boardwalk-like dock jutted out from the boardwalk and into the raging ocean. The wave was South, or right of the dock. Ash ran out and stood on the dock, the back of the wave directly above him.

I knew that when the wave crashed, water would hit him to. And with that size wave, ALOT would hit him. He would lose his balance and fall into the raging waves and then, to my happiness, drown. Only Pikachu was with him and I wUv Pikachu *cuddles with Pikachu* so that would be a bad thing if Pikachu died. Hmmm... thinking time...

"Come on! Hit me!" shouted Ash to the wave, his voice a battle with the strong wind. I laughed again. Oh Ash, if only it WOULD hit you.

FLASH!

Yay! Another POV switch! (you thought it was a camera this time)

I was back in my own body and for some reason, standing at the entrance to the weird gray cave Misty was in at the end of the island. Masquerade was back, in right color and shadowing, standing next to me, AND holding my hand. He reached over and started to whisper in my ear "I think I have and idea to get us all out of here before the wave kills half the population"

I nodded my head but shrugged. Masquerade pulled out the DT and smiled. Oh. We would teleport out (see, this type of thing is MUCH easier in dreams). But we needed everybody to be holding hands for that to work. Well, possibly not everybody. Maybe let Ash stay.

Ok, so we got a blimp with a digital monitor telling everyone what to do (how did that happen?) and Masquerade announced it over a megaphone. Everyone held hands and squeezed one another's hand down the long line. When it reached Masquerade, he pulled out the DT and in a flash, we were gone.

Meanwhile, the sky had changed to a blue except for the shadow covering Ash behind the wave.

Suddenly, Team Rocket appeared on a small, flat boat. Meowth was sitting on the empty flat deck and Jessie and James were steering it along. In the front, there were ropes tied to something further along... was that... and octopus? Seriously? And octopus had caused that giant wave that was going to hopefully take Ash? Man, this was MESSED UP!

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they shouted for no apparant reason

* * *

I woke up to see the room dark and hear my grandmother's voice shouting for me to get up since it was 10 in the morning already. I got up, realizing that today I would see my friend Almiaranger and that I needed to be up early so we would have more time together. However, I guess that dream didn't sit well with me and I had an aching shoulder all day.

Well, right after Almiaranger left, the next day I started typing this up so I would always be able to remember my messed up Ocean City dream, since none of my dreams were ever as bad as this

The End

* * *

**Well, there you go. My wrecked up dream is finished. Love it? Hate it? ROTFLMAO? Want it to burn and die? REVIEW! Right now, I really don't care about flames since I CAN'T CONTROL MY BRAIN WHILE I SLEEP APPARENTLY. This was also my very first Bakugan dream so...**

**REVIEW!**

**This will not be continued...**


End file.
